Agumon meets the Princess and the Goblin (Alternate Extended Workprint)/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Recap - Space Chimps Going Back in Time to the Middle Ages (Prologue, Part 1) Dragaunus Assigns Nightmare (Prologue, Part 2) At the Saurians space-craft and hideout known as the Raptor, the Saurians are waiting anxiously for their new accomplice to come out. Lord Dragaunus: Nightmare of Nightmare Enterprises, appear! Opening Credits/Goblins and Nightmare Monsters (Air-Riders) They Hate Music The Magic Door In the Mines The King Goblin World and Nightmare Enterprises/Nightmare's Memories and Teachings Follow the Thread Full Moon Information (with origin of the Saiyan's Transformations) The thread continue to lead Princess Irene of Wales, peasant Curdie, Gizmo, the Digital Monsters from the Digital World and their Digi-Squad organization of other heroes out of the cave which will end their mission on saving the kingdom and the rest of the Earth, when... Irene (spotting something in the sky): Look, Curdie! The moon! Curdie, the Digital Monsters, the Duelists, the Bean Warriors and the Piñatas see the moon in its round size, better known as the full moon. Bingo: Gee, the moon sure is big. Palmon: That's because it's full, Bingo. Tentomon: According to my calculations on the "Dragon Ball" universe, the full moon is the key to the secret power of monkey-tailed human aliens called Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta, formerly known as the Tuffle Planet. Joey: That's right. It is said that when the Saiyan race with their tails look at the moon when its full, they transform into huge monkey or ape-like monsters called Oozarus. Tristan: Or Great Apes, that is. Agumon: We recall our time when Gohan, came from another planet Earth to help us Digimon and the Digi-destined kids save both this Earth and the Digital World from Myotismon, the Dark Masters and finally Apocalymon. Gabumon: He is accompanied by Lunamon, marking him as the ninth Digi-destined. Tentomon: And the first and only last heroic extra-terrestrial here on Earth as commented by Izzy. Yugi: I know about him, Agumon. Gohan is the son of Goku, formerly named Kakarot from his birthplace of Vegeta (planet); and Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King who was trained in martial arts along with another Gohan by Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit Tea: This Gohan you hear is Goku's adoptive grandfather, an Earthling. Franklin: Hmm, that makes sense. Friends She Does Exist Beat the Goblins and Air Riders After Irene's grandmother arrives to see Curdie and Gizmo, the two brave ones are surprised when they see her. Curdie (amazed): Then you're for real! Gizmo: Uh-huh! Irene's Grandmother: Lie still! I've come to make you better. Gently, Irene's grandmother puts her hands on Curdie's injured ankle, and using some of her healing magic just like she did for Irene, she then turns into a flock of pigeons as she leaves. Curdie takes a look of his ankle and sees that the injury is gone thanks to the rose mark that later vanishes. But just then, Curdie and Gizmo hear the mumbling of the Goblins and the Air-Riders from out of the dungeon. Curdie: Oh, no! They're here. Come on, Gizmo! We've got some fiends to take care of. Gizmo: Okie-dokie! The peasant and the Mogwai got up from the floor and opened the dungeon door to get out. Then they see some weapons on a wall, giving them an idea. Curdie: The guard room! Both Curdie and Gizmo ran toward the weapons and they picked their own to fight the Air-Riders and the Goblins. Curdie picks a sword, and Gizmo chooses a bow and arrow. Curdie: I'll need this. I just pray they haven't reached the princess or our friends from other worlds. After getting themselves ready, Curdie and Gizmo ran upstairs. Meanwhile at the wine cellar, the Goblins and the monsters of Nightmare Enterprises are still continuing on their mission to get rid of the people of Earth, that way Lord Dragaunus and his Saurian minions will come to possess this precious planet after checking out to see how well is Nightmare doing. They see Curdie and Gizmo, but before they could react, the two strike them. Curdie: Get back! Get back! As one Goblin and Belly Buster, on Nightmare's minions, are about to fight back, Curdie jumps and lands very hard on the white Goblin's feet, causing it to scream in pain. While the heroic peasant then attack the green Goblin, Gizmo gets his fire arrow ready and shoots arrows Belly Buster and Tuffadactyl. The two monsters roar in both agony and pain. The other green goblin and a mammoth-like monster called Fridgie retreated downstairs as Gizmo and Curdie ran into another room and see a cabinet which is moving. The moving cabinet inside turned out to be one of the Goblins whose toe's been bitten by Turnip, and the Heavy Anaconda that's been bursted into flames by Didi's fire breath attack. Gizmo: Didi! Didi: Didi! Didi! Didi! Curdie: Well done, Turnip and Gizmo! But where are the others? Turnip and Didi show Curdie and Gizmo where Irene and the rest of our hero groups are. But behind the curtain, Froglip, the Prince of Goblins; and Nightmare, the master of Nightmare Enterprises, are about to do their vile stuff for another effort to attack. Froglip: Go on, Sun Boy and Mogwai! Lead us to your precious princess. Nightmare: When we soon get to her and the Digi-Squad, their nightmares will be for real. And Lord Dragaunus will be the supreme ruler of Planet Earth, especially in your time, when he hears about what we're doing for him. (laughs wickedly) Curdie (running upstairs along with Gizmo to find Irene's room): Her room's gotta be around here somewhere. But little do Curdie and Gizmo know is that Froglip and Nightmare are following them in order to kidnap Irene and kill the Digital Monsters and their Digi-Squad members. Curdie: Irene! Digi-Squad! (coming into Irene's room and is happy that she and our heroes are safe) Oh, thank goodness, you're safe. Agumon: Hey, guys! Look who's back. Irene (turning to Curdie and Gizmo): Curdie! What are you and Gizmo doing here? Tea: We were about to ask them the same question. Curdie: The Goblins and Nightmare's Air-Riders are here. Stay inside, and lock your door. Gizmo and I will fight them off. The ordinary Yugi as an image appears next to his own body under Yami's control. Yugi: Hey, can we come, too, Curdie? Curdie: No! Stay here where it's safe! Yugi: Aw, nuts! Yami (as Yugi): Curdie's right, Yugi. It's our responsibility to defend the Earth, so you got to have faith in him. Irene: You would come back thought, won't you? Curdie: We'll be back. That's a promise! Gabumon: Good luck, Curdie! Make sure you and Gizmo try not to let those armies of evil destroy you. However, right after Gizmo and Curdie left for the battle, Irene is closing her door when Froglip and Nightmare appear behind it. Sensing them, the princess turns around and screams upon finally gazing upon them. The hero groups are also horrified. Nightmare: Surprised, aren't you, Princess? (laughing evilly) Agumon (thinking to Gatomon): Gatomon, it's Nightmare! He is here. Gatomon (thinking back to Agumon): I know, Agumon. He's much more stronger than the last time he fought Kirby. Love: Who are you fiends?! Froglip: I am Froglip, Prince of the Goblins and future husband to Princess Irene! Nightmare: And I am Nightmare, Head of Nightmare Enterprises, eliminator of Star Warriors, and king of nightmares and monsters! Agumon: I know who you are, and so does Gatomon! What rumors of this Earth thought that for generations, you were trying to conquer Dream Land. Nightmare: You're the Digital Monsters, especially Digi-Squad leader Agumon, huh? Especially members: the Duelists, the Bean Warriors and the Piñatas? Well, I never thought we all met for this first time. Agumon: Nightmare: Ah, yes, that's true. I was killed by Kirby on Dream Land before I could claim it mine for the taking, but there's one thing that you must've also learned about me from this Gennai fellow. Lord Dragaunus and his henchmen from Planet Sauria collect my ashes from that planet, and reincarnated me back to my previous form. But this time, I am much more powerful than Kirby. Yugi (Yami): So as your first act of revenge, you're helping the Goblins overthrow the Earthlings to make way for not only them, but the Saurians and other villains, just like what you're doing to Wales? Nightmare: That's right. After Terror Toad, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's monster; Bad Rap of the Raptors; Alien Mephilas and his fellow aliens and monsters; the Shredder of the Foot Clan; and even Ivan Ooze whom you've been beating, I am Dragaunus' sixth chosen member of his not-yet-titled villain team. That is why I am Froglip's right-hand man too. The reason why I'm just helping his family out, is that I am even to conquer the Earth for the Saurians. Gatomon: But you're a just video game character. There's no way you can exist here on Earth. Nightmare: Shut up, you Digi-pussycat! Just because I would not be real, then it doesn't mean I have to be either seen on what you would call a television set or bet played inside this hand-held game in the near future, far away from this time period. Foolish make-believes! I am REAL! Tristan: Wow, guess you're no coincidence after all. Hudson: What do you two want?! Froglip: Oh, nothing! Except to get the pretty Princess Irene! Gomamon: You want her, Froglip? You need to go through us first! Nightmare: I'll do it. (floating up aside and in front of Froglip) Froglip, I'm teleporting myself and the Digi-Squad to another dimension just for our match, and when we're gone, you take the princess with you. Froglip: With pleasure. Seeing this, the heroes are about to stop Froglip from carrying out Nightmare's order when... Nightmare: STOP! The heroes halted just to look at Nightmare. Nightmare: You're fighting me, because we all have the same familiar appearances and memories. Toby (furious): All right, Nightmare. If you insist. Nightmare: Now, to find us a place where there's no people or animals around but us. Using his dark magic, Nightmare made himself and our heroes disappear, leaving Irene and Froglip alone in the single room. We cut to the mysterious desert where everyone appear in a flash of light. The Digi-Squad and the other hero groups look around as Nightmare reveal their new location. Nightmare: We are now in the desert at this same night. Here, we have a fight with simple rules. If you win, then you can go back to Wales with your Digiport to save poor Princess Irene. But if I win, you will be finally destroyed. Do you understand? Gatomon: Gadly. Agumon: Piñatas, you keep your distance where you won't get hurt. Piñatas: Okay, dokey! (moving back away from the fight to stay safe) Agumon: Bean Warriors, Duelists, get ready for battle. Toby: Let's get our beans out! Bean Warriros: Right! Yugi (Yami): My friends, release your duel monster cards! Tea: No problem! Joey: Anything you say, Yugi or Yami. Agumon: Nightmare? This is the first time you get to enjoy this special power... Digi-Squad: Digivolution! The anime/CGI sequence shoes the Digivice as it appears to glow and fire a beam of light into the air. The Digi-Squad's digivolution began. First came the seven Rookie-level Digimon's transformation to their champion levels, and that next sequence shows two images containing the same number of our Digi-heroes. Agumon: Agumon... Gabumon: Gabumon... Agumon and Gabumon: ...digivolve to... The first two rookie-level Digimon are finally transformed into... Greymon: Greymon! Garurumon: Garumon! Biyomon: Biyomon... Tentomon: Tentomon... Biyomon and Tentomon: ...digivolve to... Birdramon: Birdramon! Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Palmon: Palmon... Gomamon: Gomamon Patamon: Patamon... Digimon: ...digivolve to... Togemon: Togemon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Angemon: Angemon. And at last, it was Gatomon's turn as she too digivolves. Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to... The white cat-type Digimon changes into... Angewomon: Angewomon! Now that the Digi-Squad's digivolutions are completed, the Duelists draw their cards to summon their duel monster. Yugi (Yami): Joey: Tristan: Tea: The duelists' monsters, all appear. And finally, the Bean Warriors take out their seven beans to turn them into their weapons. Toby: Valor Sword, arise! Greymon: It's time to get serious now. Nightmare: Good. You've finally shown your true colors by transforming, Digital Monsters. Angemon: Correction, Digivolving. Nightmare: Whatever. I'm just beginning to get bored. Let's prepare, I'll prove once and for all who will be the strongest in the universe! Yami Yugi: How would we suppose to know when to fight you! Tristan: Just tell us how you were destroyed by Kirby! Nightmare (explaining of his weakness): Greymon: So in other words, we'll just have to keep beating you with own attacks. Yami Yugi: Toby: Nightmare: Not quite. I can doubt that you can try. You've all been knowing too much about me, my association with the Saurians and their other fellow villains whom you defeated, and my task to help the Goblins rule this world for Dragaunus. Just for that, you will have to pay with your lives. Greymon: You're wrong, Nightmare. Kirby defeat you once, and as his favor, we'll take over and defeat you for him! Nightmare: We shall see about that! Before this match is over, you will learn the force of my power, and that of the Saurians! "Water's Coming!" In the castle, and at Princess Irene's room at the surface, the peasant Curdie is disappointed after realizing that Froglip and Nightmare have taken Irene away while our heroes feel sad for him. Gomamon: Don't be too hard on yourself, Curdie. All you did was to keep a promise for Irene. Agumon: We lost our first match with Nightmare, but we aren't done yet. In addition to rid Wales of Froglip and his Goblin race, we Digi-Squad will be in for another challenge with the head of Nightmare Enterprises again Congo: Yeah, even we had to help her out, too. Hudson: Oh, why won't we think of way to find and rescue Irene? That way, we'll know where those two goons have taken her. Tea: Why, Hudson! That sounds like a great idea. Love: What would you think, Curdie? Curdie then thinks of something and then did what our heroes suggested. Then they ran out of Irene's room, and tell the king about something as they see him again. Curdie: Your majesty, get everyone out! They're trying to flood the mine but we blocked it up. There's only one way the water can escape! Joey: And if we don't hurry up, we will all drown like rats. King (shocked): Oh, Lord, save us! Curdie: And I can't find Princess Irene! She's not in her room just like what these Digital Monsters and the others said! King: Find her, my friends of the universe! We must find her! Toby: Hey, with us on your side, we can do as we please. Les speaking his gibberish language. Tentomon: Of course, we are going to find Irene's kidnappers, Les. The king is counting on us to do it. Curdie, the Digi-Squad and their comrades ran to the other room and find some nannies, wanting to ask them where Irene is. Curdie: Have you seen the princess? Nanny: No, why? Curdie, the Digital Monsters, the Duelists, the Bean Warriors and the Piñatas then went back to the wine cellar to warn the guards about the flood. Curdie: Get out, quickly! Drop everything and run! We'll check the cellar! Get out, quick or you'll all drown! The guards did what Curdie told them to, and the peasant boy and our heroes check the cellar out until they see a familiar pink ribbon and hear a peculiar cry behind one of the wine barrels. Curdie: What's that? Tristan: The real question is who's that, Curdie! Curdie: Irene! They find Irene crying behind the barrel as she sees them. Irene (coming out a bit with Froglip and Nightmare holding her from behind): Curdie, Digi-Squad, look out! Curdie: Froglip and Nightmare! Nightmare (horrified upon seeing the Digi-Squad and Gizmo being still alive): What? You again!? I thought I won! You're supposed to be dead! Agumon: We almost were, Nightmare. You just knock us out to win this first round, but now we're here for a second round with you. Nightmare (snarling): Curse you! Yami Yugi: It is you who will be cursed! You will never succeed to carry out the Saurians' plan of conquest by forcing the Princess to marry Froglip, and destroying innocent people in every country in each time period. Gatomon: You let her go or else! Nightmare: Or else what? Gatomon: I'll make your face a scratching post! Agumon: This is our rematch! Right, guys! Other Digimon: Right! Nightmare: Heh. It was a mistake to come here, you dumb Digimon. As you can see, you and your puny Digi-Squad members pose no threat to me or Prince Froglip. Challenging me is the last mistake you will ever make! And you cannot even win, even if you know how to find my weak spot without Kirby's Star Rod! Now stay back! Froglip: You heard 'im? Don't you come one step near her, or I'll wring her neck. Nightmare: While he'd do so, I'll kill you all for real in an instant. Irene screams as Curdie try to think of another better idea to rescue the princess, while the Digital Monsters and their Digi-Squad members get ready to fight Nightmare again. Froglip (pushing Irene): She's mine now! I'm taking her back with me, and Nightmare is going to finish you off by himself this time. Curdie: No! Not down there, you won't stand a chance! Froglip: Oh, yeah? You and your friends try stopping us, Sun Boy! Curdie: But the water! It's coming down the tunnel! Yami Yugi: We all got to get out of here together, including you and Nightmare! Froglip: Ugh, you really don't think we'll be fooled that old trick? I'm not stupid, and so aren't Nightmare! Nightmare: You expect us to believe that fib from the lot of you? We're through horsing around with you fools! Now be a bunch of good children, animals and monsters and hold still, so I can smash you nice and slow! Back in the tunnel, Froglip and Irene see the water coming down, and they scream with horror as the gigantic flood is continuing to approach them. Outside of the tunnel, Nightmare and our heroes also sensed it too before they could fight again. Nightmare (now realizing too late how serious Curdie and the Digi-Squad are): Grr! Looks like you're right. But this is not over yet! I'll be back for you and Curdie, Dig-Squad! You go save the princess from Froglip for now! And after Nightmare disappears, the heroes and Curdie know what they must do as being told by the master of Nightmare Enterprises. Curdie: One of you get Gizmo covered from the water! We don't want any mischievous Mogwai coming out of him! Yami Yugi: Don't worry! My magic duel monster card the Magical Hats will protect him! In no time flat, Yami Yugi uses the Magical Hats magic card and two of them kept Gizmo inside, just as the water came into the cellar and knocks the door down. It goes through the castle, pushing one of the guard and the green goblin that knocked the dam down along with Bonkers over. Lutie watches it and goes on the stair thing without getting wet when suddenly the king got her attention just to ask where Irene is. King: Have you seen the princess? Lutie: No, your majesty! (shakes her head) King: Then she must still be inside. The king goes back into the castle while everybody stays outside where it is safe as he searches for Irene. King: Irene! Irene! Oh, Irene! My poor little child!(feeling upset as he sadly puts his hand on his head) Then he looks up and sees more water coming down and it starts to flood the castle some more. Guard (pointing at the water): It's the water! More and more water is coming out of the castle with stuff coming out of every window along with it. Inside, Turnip and the mouse who was on guard for Irene last night are hanging on tight in a mopping barrel to prevent themselves from falling in the water. The green goblin and Bonkers are still floating, now pushed out of the castle. Turnip hangs on to a curtain rope as tight as he could until they see the goblin cat coming up to get him and the mouse with terrified looks on their faces. Outside, lightning struck and the rain came pouring down to make an even worse flood and more water knocks the wall down thanks to the hazardous waves that it's making. Saving the Princess and Gizmo/Nightmare's Promise to Return As the flood continues due to the rain, one of the goblins including the king and queen and one of the monsters, Bonker fall off the edge of the castle to their death. Curdie is being floated away as well, and sees he's about to fall off the edge of the castle. Another goblin and Dededesaurus Rex fall off it, while Curdie stopped and holds on to a rock in an effort to prevent himself from meeting his bitter end. Now on top of the rock, the unharmed Curdie notice Irene, Gizmo, the Digi-Squad, the duelists, the Bean Warriors and the Piñatas holding on tight on a tree branch. Curdie: IRENE! GIZMO, DIGI-SQUAD! Patamon: It's alright, Curdie! We're all here! Irene: Curdie! As they hold on tight, the branch breaks and the whole gang are about to go down the castle. Agumon: Curdie, help! Curdie: Okay, guys! I'll catch you when you float by. Gabumon (standing on a small rock): Curdie, I'm just letting you know my fur is all wet and I'm going to stink. (jumps into the water) Irene: We can't! The current's too strong! Curdie: Trust me! Yugi: If you're sure, than okay! Irene, Gizmo and our heroes did what Curdie told them to do. They were about to float away until... Agumon (pointing to where he sees): Hey, look! The Digi-Squad and the others soon find what turns out to be a large rock, and they are surprised with delight. Love: It's a giant lily-like rock! Cool: How did it appear? Gatomon: According to our opinion, Gennai must have send it with his magic. Agumon: Yeah! Thank you, Gennai! Hey, Curdie, take Irene. We'll move on to a bigger spot. Curdie: Alright. While the Digimon and their comrades swim to the larger rock as fast as they can, Curdie grabs Irene by her hands and holds on tight to her without falling as she started to hang. Curdie (trying to pull Irene): Come on! Come on! In no time flat, Curdie brings Irene up, and our heroes, now on a very large rock together, are happy that he saved the princess' life. Irene (smiling): Oh, Curdie! Thank you! Curdie: I told you to trust me. Palmon: You see, guys? Love always triumphs over hatred. Gomamon: Biyomon: Agumon: Tea: But suddenly, one familiar hand came out of the water and is approaching both the princess and the peasant. Les (looking over to that incident): Huh? (speaking gibberish in fright) Tentomon: What is it, Les? Joey (also seeing this): He means that something is not right, for not all of the Goblins and Air-Riders are done for. Tristan: Don't be silly, Joey. Nightmare retreats and Froglip is swept away by floods. Toby: Yeah! It's like we will never see the last of neither. Joey: Oh, no? Well then, who's coming out for Irene and Curdie with one hand? Irene (shocked as she and our heroes see something returning): Curdie, look out! It turns out the figure below the peasant and princess was... Curdie: Froglip! Then, another familiar figure is heard laughing which made only the heroes look around in confusion Male Voice: Oh, come on, Curdie. You're forgetting about only one more person beside Froglip. Cool: Aah! Fellas, look! Everybody: No way! Agumon: Nightmare, you came back! Nightmare: Yes I did, Agumon. Just like I say so. Froglip (grabbing Curdie by the leg with a snarl): Yeah, I've come for my princess! Nightmare (floating up and away from our heroes, Froglip, Curde and Irene): And I'm going to have a final bout with you meddling kids. Now that you're unable to digivolve again because of your lower power, you Digital Monsters are now completely helpless. I can crush you and all of your team members with little effort. But first, some fun. Not only that Froglip and I must help Dragaunus take over the Earth, but I was secretly after poor little Gizmo all along. And from this point on, I hearby decide to do with him what I should've done in the first place. Tea: Biyomon: And what are you do you want with Gizmo, Nightmare? Nightmare: You'll see. 'Cause I think you'll find this dream a real scream! As Froglip then jumped out of the water and begin to hold a huge grip on Curdie, Nightmare uses his force from his cape to suck Gizmo up to him and grab him with his hand. The two villains now have both the peasant boy and mowgai who are struggling to free themselves. Joey: Hey! No fair! Curdie tries to fight off Froglip by pushing his face. Froglip: What's the problem, Sun Boy? Can't you breathe? Agumon: Put them down! The Digi-Squad charged at Froglip and Nightmare to stop them from harming Curdie and Gizmo when Nightmare fire an energy wave which pushes the Digimon back to the rock where the other Digi-Squad members are standing on. Nightmare: Foolish Digimon, there is nothing you can do to help your friends! Unwilling to let Nightmare attack his most trusted allies, Gizmo is about to sing his song to affect him, but the nightmarish fiend uses a blinding flash attack to affect the poor Mogwai's eyes. Gizmo: Bright Light! Nightmare: Oh, I almost forgot. You cannot stand light because like old Count Dracula, it kills you. (laughs wickedly) Irene: Stop that! Hudson: Irene's right! Let them go, it's all of us you want, even the Digi-Squad! Nightmare: Silence! Don't you dare think I'm dumb about who we want! Froglip (holding back the struggling Curdie with one finger): Take a last look of him, princess, before I break his back! Nightmare: As soon as we execute the boy and the Mogwai, and then the Digi-Squad will be next! This is the final time you know each other before they die, and Planet Earth belong to Lord Dragaunus! Irene: Let go, let go! (screams) Froglip and Nightmare laugh evilly, and the Goblin Prince punches Curdie in the face. When the Digimon got up and charge at him again, using Gizmo as his shield, Nightmare knock them down again. Frightened and then angered by the violence, Irene tried to stop the two villains, but she then slipped and fallen back into the water, while Curdie and Gizmo struggle to get out of the two monsters' grasps. Irene then climbed out, and the princess hits Froglip's foot, causing him to let go of Curdie while he's in pain. Froglip was losing his balance, and by the time the Goblin Prince look back to the bottom of the river, the Digi-Squad saw their chance for advantage. Yami Yugi: NOW CURDIE! Curdie pushes Froglip off the edge of the cliff with one kick. In the end, the screaming Prince Froglip; future ruler of the Goblin World, disappears into his death. Nightmare: No! Froglip is finished! Agumon: Yeah, that takes care of him! Curdie smiles to see that the Froglip is finally gone for good, then he runs back to Irene and pulls her back up, not realizing that Nightmare has other tricks of his sleeves to plan C. Curdie: Are you alright? Irene: Yes, are you? Nightmare: I don't think so, kids. The Digimon, their friends, Curdie and Irene look back to Nightmare still holding Gizmo and changing his rights of attack. Nightmare (laughing): You may have killed Prince Froglip, Princess Irene and Curdie, but I am not finished with you just yet. Now, instead of doing away with Gizmo first, I'll just eliminate you all at once. For destroying my Air-Riding Monsters, you must be terminated quickly, for I must have vengeance! Agumon: That's enough! It's all over, Nightmare. We just want you to release Gizmo, and leave this planet peacefully now. If you cannot, we'll force you out. Yami Yugi: We don't want to destroy you, so don't even make us do it. Nightmare: Ha ha! Have you forgotten something? Should you all try to destroy me... (holding up Gizmo to the Digimon) ...then you will end up killing him. But if you're going to do it now, then hear this out! I will not die alone, I'll take this Mogwai with me to Earth's hell! Agumon: Oh, yeah? Then we'll find out! Digi-gang, attack at once! Other Digimon: Right! Nightmare scoffs as only Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon then fired their special moves at him. The attacks injures Nightmare, and this force him to release Gizmo without even attacking the mogwai. Palmon quickly used her Poison Ivy to catch Gizmo before he hit the water. Tristan: Nice shot, guys! Biyomon: See? We never hurt any innocent creatures even if we attempt to fight evil demons. Nightmare (groaning): I see you have the prove. Impressive, but now it's my turn to fight back! Gatomon: No more turns for you, Nightmare! Digital Monsters: ATTACK! The Digi-Squad themselves jump up at Nightmare who tries to sway them aside and away with his dark sorcery. They dodge them, and give Nightmare beatings, using their claws, kicks and strikes. With high-speed, Gatomon lands her Lightning Paw on Nightmare right in the face. Palmon: Poison Ivy! The now whip-shaped claws of Palmon also hit Nightmare, making him yell with pain. The Digi-Squad landed back on the rock with their members. Agumon: Yugi, it's your turn! Use your ultimate duel monster! Yami Yugi: I summon the Dark Magician! The Dark Magician appears and waves its finger at Nightmare, forcing him back. Refusing to take that as a no, Nightmare then grabbed the duel monster in the style of judo, but it wrestles with the villain and throws him back in the air. Yami Yugi: Unleash your Black Magic Attack! On Yami Yugi's command, the Dark Magician unveils its black magic staff, and with one strike, it hits Nightmare. Now battered, Nightmare notices the magic of the staff and realizes that it had stars, the cause of his weakness. Nightmare (groaning): No... How did you have so much power, duelist boy? You just remember my only weakness. Like I told all of you earlier back in our first round, I was helpless against the Star Rod that pitiful little Kirby use to destroy me. Did you learn to master it from that pink runt? Yami Yugi: The Dark Magician returns back to Yugi's duel card. Nightmare: W..Why? You had me. Why won't you just finish me? Agumon: Oscar: Tristan: Nightmare (outraged): WHAT!? Are you insulting me!? (growls in a fury) Damn you! Now you'll pay, all of you! I will use my trump card: self destruction! Everybody: Huh!? Gabumon: Self destruction? Nightmare: Yes! I will now gather energy by powering up to the max, and once I done that, I will let out a powerful yell and explode like a bomb! Don't think that's suicide! I'm going to not only destroy myself and you along with me, but the entire Earth with everything and everyone else on it! Everyone becomes shocked. Curdie: No, not the Earth! Don't do it, Nightmare! Bingo: Destroying this planet is a bad idea! Nightmare: And just what if it is? Biyomon: You can't do it now. You got killed by Kirby once, then you'll die again by your own explosion this time. Joey: Self-destructing cannot help you be victorious, Nightmare. Gomamon: It's even not worth of either winning or losing! Nightmare: Oh, it's not, is it? Then WATCH before your death AWAITS! Category:Parodies